


Midnight Diner

by round_robin



Series: Holodeck Adventures [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Holodeck, Intimacy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, intimate friendship, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: A hand settled on his shoulder and lips cool from the rainy night brushed his ear, the felted brim of a hat pressing against the side of his head. “My apologies. I did not mean to be late.” The man pressed a quick kiss to his neck and sat down on the stool next to him.He let a beat pass before opening his eyes. Soft golden yellow eyes looked back at him and he smiled. “It's okay. I'd wait all night for you.”





	Midnight Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of little Data/Riker plots in my head for a while, nothing ever seems to stick though, then I was re-reading my story The Lonely Bar for typos (yes, I randomly proof read old stuff when I'm bored) and Riker mentioned trying a "diner" role play next. Well, here's that diner. It can be read as a sequel to The Lonely Bar, or as it's own thing. None of the works in this series have to go together.
> 
> Please enjoy and, if anyone finds a typo, just pop it in a comment and I'll take care of it. Thank you.

The diner was dead, always was this time of night, those strange hours between when the poor saps on the graveyard shift left and the early morning customers had yet to arrive. Rain beat a rhythmless staccato on the windows, making the place feel emptier than normal.

Nancy, the regular overnight waitress, stopped and shook her head at the sad figure at her counter. “He's not comin' tonight, Billy.” Billy said nothing. He tapped his mug for more coffee but Nancy didn't start pouring. “It's quarter past three,” she said. “If he was comin', he'd be here by now.” Billy tapped his cup again and she gave in, pouring his third cup of coffee and leaving him be.

Billy sipped at the coffee and sighed, making a deal with himself: if he wasn't here by the time the mug was half way empty, he'd call it a night and head home.

One sip above the half way mark and the bell over the door jangled. Billy squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the sting of disappointment if it wasn't him... He let the bitter coffee fill his mouth, hoping, hoping he'd finally showed up.

A hand settled on his shoulder and lips cool from the rainy night brushed his ear, the felted brim of a hat pressing against the side of his head. “My apologies. I did not mean to be late.” The man pressed a quick kiss to Billy's neck and sat down on the stool next to him.

He let a beat pass before opening his eyes. Soft golden yellow eyes looked back at him and Billy smiled. “It's okay. I'd wait all night for you.”

“He almost did,” Nancy said in a half mumble. She placed another coffee cup on the counter and filled it for her new customer. “Is that all you need, Mr. Spot?”

Mr. Spot nodded to the waitress. He came here often enough to know she didn't mean to be rude... she simply had her feelings on how he treated Billy, which he understood. Leaving his lover sitting alone in a diner half the night, it was a terrible way to treat a person. “Yes, Nancy, that will be all, thank you.”

As soon as she turned her back and returned to the kitchen, Mr. Spot wrapped an arm around Billy's hips, pulling him close and whispering in his ear, “Join me in our booth?”

Billy let himself be pulled off the stool and across the diner to the more spacious booths. Mr. Spot gestured for him to sit first, then slid in behind him, getting so close, he left nothing of their relationship to the imagination.

He laid one arm across the back of the booth, barely touching Billy's shoulders. Again, his lips brushed Billy's cheek, the gesture mostly hidden under his hat, but still very, very obvious to even the laziest observer. “Once again, my apologies for being late,” he whispered into Billy's skin, pressing whisper soft kisses along his cheek and neck. “My wife gets worried when I leave the house so late...”

Billy pursed his lips. “I don't wanna hear about your wife.” There was no malice in the words, he didn't harbor any ill will towards Mrs. Spot. She was a kind woman, and she definitely didn't deserve a husband who met men half his age in diners in the middle of the night, but that's the husband she had. The only point of contention between Billy and Mrs. Spot was they both loved the same man. Wasn't it just the oldest story in the book?

“Apologies,” Mr. Spot whispered, the soft kisses sending a shiver up Billy's spine. “Please, tell me what I can do to make it up to you?”

He didn't wait for Billy to answer. He shifted in the booth, dropping his one arm down on Billy's shoulders, and slipping the other under his coat and shirt. Nimble fingers pulled at his belt and the rip of a zipper snapped against Billy's ears. It was probably a whisper soft sound but to him, it was louder than a gunshot. He tensed up even as he let Mr. Spot continue, fingers reaching through his fly to pull his cock out into the open air. They were in a booth in an open diner, anyone could walk in at any moment...

It only made him harder.

Mostly concealed by Mr. Spot's coat and hat, the older man took a moment to lightly caress Billy's cock. He bit his lip to keep from calling attention to their situation. There was no one else in the diner, save Nancy and the cook in the back. Rain outside pelted against the windows, no one was coming in, but the thrill of getting caught, maybe even Mr. Spot's wife coming in, looking for her husband.

Billy bit his lip again but a small sigh managed to escape. “Shhh,” Mr. Spot whispered. “No need for that. I'll take care of you.”

He started stroking in earnest now, his fingers massaging Billy's foreskin, then sweeping down so low, they stroked his balls through the prison of his trousers. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have Billy naked and panting on top of one of these tables.

“Uh,” Billy sighed. His hand came up to grab Mr. Spot's arm, blue eyes boring straight into his. “Don't stop,” he breathed.

Tightening his arm around Billy's shoulders, he pulled them closer. Billy's hand darted inside his jacket, grabbing one of his suspenders to pull them closer still, until he was half in Mr. Spot's lap. The heat of that large, rough hand so close to his skin, Mr. Spot opened his mouth and let out an undignified whimper. But, his own pleasure had to wait, he was late for their _meeting_ and he owed an apology. He owed Billy an apology for so many things... things they couldn't say without bringing up old, bitter arguments. So instead, he gave all the pleasure he was capable of giving. It wasn't enough, not by a long shot, but it was something.

He varied the speed of his strokes and the intensity of his grip, wringing soft moans from Billy's lips at each new adjustment. His thumb slid over the head of Billy's cock, wiping away the bead of precome gathering there.

They heard a noise from the kitchen and both tensed, but Mr. Spot didn't stop his strokes. Billy whispered in his ear, his voice breathy and his breath hot with desire, “We shouldn't do this here. Nancy might come back...”

“I will not have you out in the rain. What kind of man would that make me? Do not worry about anyone other than yourself.” He pressed kisses up and down Billy's neck and across his cheek until he threw his head back and surrendered to the moment. Billy tensed in his arms and he knew he was close.

A few more stokes was all it took for Will to arch back and cry out, “Oh, shit, Data!”

Come covered Data's fingers but he continued stroking until Riker finished spurting. Remaining in character, he pulled a handkerchief from inside his jacket and wiped his hand clean. Riker chuckled at the sight and put himself away.

“Computer, end—”

“One moment,” Data held up a hand to stop him and Will watched, curious to what the android had planned.

Data rose from their booth and fished a wallet out of his back pocket—replicated leather, obviously—and opened it to reveal a large amount of old Earth currency. Riker stifled his laughter as Data placed a large stack of bills on the diner table. He straightened his jacket and hat and nodded to himself.

“For Nancy. She does not deserve the things we do in her diner.” Data blinked, transitioning _out_ of the character. “Computer, end program.”

Riker stood up from the booth just as it disappeared. He peered down at his mussed clothing and shook his head. “That was so _bad_ , Data. We shouldn't have done that in here.” Still, there was a smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

“Point, Will: it is only considered rude to have sex in a holodeck because others will soon have to use it. This deck is being decommissioned and replaced in a few hours, therefore, no one will follow our adventure. We have broken no social norms in our role play.”

“Well, other than the obvious.” Riker didn't elaborate. They both knew what supposed norm rankled him. Data understood it on one level: Will didn't date Deanna when they were on the same ship because he felt it was a danger to their working relationship and their friendship. At first, he refused Data's advances for just that reason, but one night... he threw caution to the wind and invited Data to his quarters. Theirs wasn't a conventional relationship by any means, and while Data had never asked, he hoped Riker finally gave him a chance because he knew Data wouldn't get attached. At least, no more attached than he was to his other friends and coworkers.

Will had been over it again and again and finally decided to let things be. He was happy, Data enjoyed their activities, where was the problem?

Wrapping an arm around Data's shoulders, they headed out of the holodeck, making sure to replace the 'Out of Order' sign they moved before the started their program.

“Mr. Spot?” Will chuckled. “That was the character name you came up with? What was his first name?”

Data straightened up and said, very matter of factually: “Horatio.” Riker threw his head back and laughed, long and loud as they walked to the turbolift.

When the door whooshed closed, his smile softened. It was the middle of the night, they were some of the only people actually moving around the ship. Coupled with the lower lighting of the night lights, and the intimacy they just shared, the giant Enterprise suddenly felt small, like it was made for them and them alone.

Will pressed forward, crowding Data against the wall of the turbolift. His cupped his hands around Data's face and pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and small at first, but it deepened quickly. Data opened his mouth and Riker took the invitation. Their tongues lazily tangled together for a long moment before Will pulled away. The lift doors opened and they made their way down the empty hall hand in hand.

The door to Will's quarters swished open. He didn't feel the need to turn on the lights. Part of him wanted to hold onto the warm feeling of comfortable darkness as long as he could.

He brushed his nose against Data's and went in for another kiss. Data parted his lips right away, inviting Will to do as he wished. He took the invitation, sucking on Data's bottom lip, savoring the not-quite human feel of his lips.

As they stood there, Riker began to strip their clothes. They were costumes, yes, but they both preferred authenticity in their holodeck programs and as with most old fashioned clothing, there were many buttons, snaps, and frivolous fabrics to get through. Riker savored each layer he pulled back, the soft thump of the heavy fabric on the floor a gentle percussion like the simulated rain on the holodeck.

Data wasn't quite sure where this was leading—they'd already had their fun, after all—but he was more than happy to let Riker lead them where he wanted to go. He'd yet to find the human sexual proclivity he objected to, and the Commander was fairly... vanilla in his desires.

Will took Data's hand and led him into the bedroom. He laid Data down, but did not join him. For one long moment, he stood and stared down at the perfect body stretched across his bed. Not a romantic _oh my partner is perfect_ way, but Data was actually, one hundred percent perfect, designed to be everything. Will bit his lip. “How did I get so lucky?” he whispered.

“Luck has nothing to do with it, Will,” Data said. “I wished for your company. I wanted to know you better, as an officer and a man.”

Will nodded to himself and went silent again. He climbed on the bed and blanketed his much larger form over Data, wrapping his arms around the android. Data reciprocated and let his arms encircle Will's waist. They laid like that for a while, Will squeezing him every so often, simply appreciating the body under him.

Finally, Will said, “Thank you, Data. You are a good friend to me. I wouldn't trade this for the world.”

Data stroked a hand down Riker's back. “You are welcome. I feel exactly the same.”

Another moment passed, then Will rolled over to the side of the bed. He kept one hand across Data's waist. “Stay until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the Data's a cheating husband stuff is just their role play. They're not supposed to be playing out anything specific, I just thought it felt like a good role play for two men meeting in a diner late at night.


End file.
